


House of Memories

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: Amy decides to invite everyone to her place for Thanksgiving Dinner. There are some hiccups in the food preparation.
Relationships: Team as Family - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Thanksgiving idea for Magnus Chase, but this was definitely better

Amy closed the door behind her, sighing in resignation. Everyone she’d invited to her house to celebrate Thanksgiving had agreed, and today was the day before Thanksgiving.

There was no more putting it off. She had to clean her house. And decorate. And bake bread.

Taking off her coat, she went to the closet, grabbing any cleaning supplies she had stored there, along with any decorative items she felt would make her house somewhat festive.

Putting in her earbuds, she tossed the cleaning supplies on the couch, deciding to start on the bread first.

Setting the oven to 350°F, she went to grab a can of Pillsbury biscuits from the fridge.

Amy proceeded to open it, take the biscuits out of it, and place them on the baking sheet. Setting the timer to 14 minutes, she grabbed an oven mitt as she put the baking sheet in the oven.

“Alright! One thing almost done. Hopefully.”

Going back to the couch, she proceeded to vacuum her living room for the rest of that fourteen minutes. Unfortunately, with the sound of the vacuum combined with her music, Amy failed to notice the oven timer going off.

She looked around the living room, satisfied with her work. Turning off the vacuum, she sniffed the room, noticing the smell of something burning.

Turning around, Amy shrieked upon seeing the smoke rising from the oven. Rushing to turn it off, she thankfully didn’t need her fire extinguisher. Unfortunately, her biscuits weren’t salvageable. They looked like Blaze got a hold of them.

“Well… I needed more butter anyways.”

Throwing them out, Amy grabbed her coat, deciding that when she returned, she’d finish her cleaning before her cooking.

~

“So, Tails does the cranberry sauce, Knuckles and I will do the Turkey?” Sonic asked, looking at the list Amy sent.

After getting yes’s from everyone she’d invited, Amy sent a list of the foods she wanted everyone to prepare, and they’d gotten stuck with turkey and cranberry sauce.

Tails was just glad Blaze didn’t get turkey. It was the most iconic food, and Blaze would no doubt burn it.

Hopefully Silver was in charge of the cooking.

That doesn’t mean Tails is thrilled with Sonic’s plan. Knuckles wasn’t the best with cooking as a whole, and Tails didn’t trust Sonic’s abilities in kitchen appliances.

So he shook his head. “No. _I’ll_ do the turkey, and _you two_ will be making the cranberry sauce.”

Sonic looked like he was about to protest, but Knuckles shrugged. “Works for me.”

With that out of the way, Knuckles helped Tails get the turkey out of the basement freezer and onto the table. By the time that job was done, Sonic had all of the cranberry sauce ingredients laid out on the counter.

“Call me when you’re ready for the stove to be turned on!” Tails called. Sonic nodded before turning back to their counter.

Looking at the tablet with the recipe on it, he pointed at Knuckles.

“Dump the cranberries into the saucepan.” Knuckles nodded, ripping the bag open and pouring them into the pan. Sonic then grabbed a measuring cup and took half a cup, transferring them to a small bowl.

He and Knuckles added 1 cup of sugar, a strip of orange, and 2 tablespoons of water to the pan. Sonic started to set the microwave timer to 10 minutes, knowing Tails will need the oven soon, before realizing they needed the stove on.

“Tails!” he called.

Tails, who was about to ask Knuckles to help him get the turkey in the oven, flew into the kitchen.

“Hold on Sonic, let me set the oven timer first,” setting the timer to 2 hours and 36 minutes, he turned the oven down to 350°F.

Going to turn on their stove, he grabbed a wooden spoon. “I’ll stir this for you guys, can you please put the turkey in the oven!”

“Sure!” Knuckles agreed, him and Sonic grabbing the turkey. Knuckles, having already handled the turkey earlier, had no issues. Sonic, however, was not prepared for the texture, temperature, or weight of the bird, and proceeded to almost drop it multiple times on the way there.

Thankfully, with Tails flying above the oven, they had no further issues with transferring the bird into the oven.

A comfortable silence fell over the kitchen as Sonic and Knuckles watched the bird cook, Tails continuing to finish the cranberry sauce.

It was soon broken by Knuckles.

“Are we about to eat one of Jet’s cousins?” he asked curiously.

Tails groaned as Sonic and Knuckles launched into a debate about a turkey’s relations to the Babylon Rogues.

~

“Well, which one do you want to do?” Rouge asked her current cooking partner.

Shadow glared at the phone screen, internally weighing which would be easiest. Before deciding each would be foreign to him anyways, seeing as he’s never cooked before.

Shrugging, he turned back to Rouge. “Doesn’t matter, you choose what you want.”

Shrugging, Rouge decided to make mashed potatoes, not only because she prided herself on those, but also because she knew the pumpkin pie would be the more difficult of the two.

The two split up to make their respective dishes, Rouge grabbing the pre-cooked potatoes from the freezer as Shadow grabbed their G.U.N. issued tablet, searching for recipes.

Rouge grabbed the potato masher from the cabinet, slowly blending the milk and butter into the potatoes.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to do this one. I’m already almost done.”

Shadow only hmm’d in response, already mixing the filling ingredients for the pie. Rouge, upon seeing this, decided to take a quick break to grab the pie crust from their pantry.

Placing it beside him, the two silently returned to their respective dish, and it wasn’t long before Rouge’s mashed potatoes were stored in the fridge, and Shadow’s pie in the oven.

“So, now what?” Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow as Rouge smiled reassuringly.

“Well, we need to get additional ingredients for the mashed potatoes, since I doubt everyone there will just want them plain. Plus, pumpkin pie is better with whipped cream and ice cream.”

Shadow continued to stare at her, not quite sure what it was she was getting at. Rouge sighed in exasperation, remembering that you really have to be straightforward with him.

“So when the pie is done, we’ll put it in the fridge and go shopping. Besides, you have no winter clothes, and it’s supposed to be cold tomorrow.”

Shadow groaned. He hated shopping.

~

“Silver?”

“Yeah, Blaze?” Silver asked, looking up from his phone. He was currently scrolling through Twitter, looking for something to do.

“Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, right?”

Silver shook his head. “No, that’s next Thursday.”

“... next Thursday is December 3rd.”

Silver’s eyes widened in horror, realizing they had less than a day to make their dishes. And, not wanting Amy to overwork herself since she was hosting, Silver decided to take all of the vegetables off the list, along with the Gravy.

Crud.

“Then it is tomorrow! Blaze, we gotta hurry!”

The two friends rushed to the store, deciding they could forgo homemade Gravy due to time.

Upon returning home, Silver read over the directions of the frozen corn, green beans, and brussel sprouts, using his Psychokinesis to hold all three bags.

Glancing at Blaze, he noticed her reading the McCormick bag, confused.

“Blaze, how about I make the Gravy, you take care of the vegetables?”

Blaze looked up at him, debating, before nodding. As an afterthought, Silver added, “and use the kitchen appliances! Not your powers!”

“Wouldn’t using my fire powers be more effective, and time efficient?”

“No. Sorry Blaze, but every time you cook with your powers, food gets burned.”

Sighing, Blaze agreed to Silver’s terms, going to cook the vegetables in the microwave - or whichever appliance they called for - while Silver got to work on the store bought Gravy.

~

Amy glanced at the clock, the table set up with plates, napkins, and silverware. In the kitchen, she had another table set up, table cloth hiding the fact that it was foldable and disgusting, ready for everyone’s food to be placed on it.

Next to the door, she had another side table, complete with a coffee machine, mugs, and K-Cups for different flavors and brands of coffee and hot chocolate.

Finally, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the first of her friends.

“Coming!” she shouted, rushing to open the door.

Outside stood Rouge and Shadow, Shadow tugging at a scarf that Rouge no doubt made him wear, and holding two containers. Rouge was wearing the same outfit she wore to the Chao Races with her and Cream, holding a brown paper bag.

“Hi hon, sorry if we’re early.” Rouge said, Shadow nodding in greeting.

Amy smiled warmly at the pair and stepped aside, allowing them to come in. “No worries! I’m sure everyone else will get here soon.”

True to her word, Silver and Blaze could be spotted down the block, Silver glowing cyan as he used his psychokinesis to carry their dishes with them.

The two entered the room, and everyone set their food on the table alongside Amy’s biscuits.

Amy could feel her mouth watering as the smells and sights of the food only fueled her hunger. The small talk everyone had engaged in would occasionally be interrupted by a stomach grumbling, indicating that they were just as hungry as Amy was.

After a lull of silence, Shadow glanced at the door, which Sonic and his team still hadn’t entered from.

“You’d think Faker would be the first one here,” he grumbled after Amy swatted Rouge’s hand away from the bowl of green beans.

Almost as if he summoned him, a knock was heard. Knuckles’ voice came through the door as he yelled, “Amy, please open up! This turkey ain’t exactly light!”

Amy ran to get the door, Silver and Rouge taking to the air, despite the limited amount of space, and followed Amy at a more leisurely pace to the door with Shadow and Blaze.

Sonic smiled sheepishly as Knuckles and Tails walked inside the room around her. “Sorry we’re late, they needed many breaks.”

Amy shook her head. “It’s fine, although some of us,” she turned back to give Rouge a pointed look, “are very hungry.”

Rouge shrugged guiltily, not a trace of shame found on her face.

“Well Big Blue, since you’re finally here, what do you say we eat some dinner?”

The group of eight sat down at the table after filling their plates with food. Compliments were thrown around as everyone ate, before dissolving into discussions about anything, ranging from what their other friends were doing to what their favorite Marvel movie was.

After dessert, everyone moved to the living room, where Amy had a collection of Marvel and Star Wars movies, along with a Switch for Mario Kart.

Deciding to stick with movies, they settled on Star Wars, starting with The Phantom Menace.

Amy glanced out the window, gasping at the sight that greeted her.

Everyone followed suit, noticing that it was dark, and snowing.

“So, does this mean it’s time to start preparing for Christmas now?” Sonic jokes.

Amy shook her head. “Aside from drawing for Secret Santa, no. Let’s focus on Thanksgiving.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the family of friends settled back into their Star Wars movie marathon, happy to have spent Thanksgiving surrounded by the ones they cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I can’t cook, I looked up how to cook everything. Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
